Celebration Day Hazy
by McIntyreMeetsMizanin
Summary: SMUT! Miz/Alex Riley.  We all know The Miz cashed in his Money In The Bank Briefcase and beat Randy Orton for the WWE Championship.  But what did Alex and Mike do to celebrate?  They did this We like to think they did this


The second Randy barely pinned Wade, Mike was on the move. Grabbing his briefcase, Mike ran out of their locker room ordering Alex to follow.

Alex knew what he was about to do. He was about to cash in his MITB briefcase and possibly lose his only shot at the WWE belt.

"Mike, this is a bad idea. What if you lose?" He asked worriedly. Sure, he had confidence in Mike. But Randy was... well Randy was Randal Keith Orton. Wouldn't you have doubts?

"Shut up Alex, I know what im doing just come on!" Mike growled as he raced down to the ring. Mike slid into the ring with ease, he shoved his breifcase at the reff and yelled he was cashing it in. He quickly took of his shirt and began the match, focusing on Orton's injured knee.

Alex stood at ringside in anticipation. If Mike lost this briefcase he didn't know what he'd do. He had a feeling Miz would come out instead of Mike. He stood there jumping around like an idiot, cheering on his mentor.

Mike was doing good. Randy was injured, there was nothing he could do and he was in control. He had done most things to Randy's knee that he could without using any weapon, he even hit it against the ring post but that is when he got his first taste of doubt. When Randy kicked him off but he got up and shook it off. There has never been anyone to have the MITB and not be champion. The moment he slid back into the ring Randy started to dominate.

Shit, shit, shit. No, Mike could not be the first person to not get a belt using his MITB case. He'd never hear the end of that ridicule. He wanted to interfere so badly but then Randy would win by DQ.

Mike tried to take control again, setting Randy up for the Skull Crushing Finale but all that did was getting him several elbows to the jaw. Randy was on him for only a few moments more before he hit him once again in the injured knee, hoping that would slow him down. He almost had him, he hadn't expected Randy to slam him down on the mat or for him to start beating the mat like an idiot like he always did before he did his RKO

Alex screamed at Randy from his spot at ringside. No. This could not be happening. He'd told Mike this was not a good idea.

Randy almost had him but there was no way in hell Mike was losing this. This was his one chance at being the WWE Champion. Mike reversed the RKO and turned it into his Skull Crushing Finale and carried through.

1

2

3

He had done it, he had won the WWE Championship, he was the champ.

Alex was in shock. He just stood there grinning like an idiot as Mike pounded his fists on the mat and was handed HIS championship belt.

Mike was so happy and overjoyed he thought he was going to cry. He finally made it, he was a champion. Mike dropped to his knees on the mat for a moment, just taking it in, letting his mind make sure to remember this night forever. He stood, he was champion and he was going to gloat. Mike got up on the roped and held HIS title up for everyone to see. He clutched the belt to his chest, it was so surreal, he could have just stood there with his belt and he would have been content. And then he remembered Alex. He rolled out of the ring to get to his apprentice and friend.

Mike beamed at his mentor. They ran towards each other, meeting right at the bottom of the ramp in a tight embrace.

Mike laughed as he hugged his apprentice. He repeated, "I did it." Over and over again as they backed up and made there way up the ramp.

"You did it." Alex agreed, unable to wipe the smile off his face as Mike stayed in his arms the whole way down the ramp.

Mike stopped at the top of the ramp and held his title up one more time before he and Alex retreated back stage.

Mike rubbed the tears of happiness from his eyes.

"Its mine, I did it." He murmured as they went back to there private locker room.

"Yes it is and yes you did." Alex beamed rubbing Mike's back.

"You earned this."

Mike nodded vigorously, a grin lighting up his face.

"Thank you A-Ri."

Alex kissed his mentor's cheek. He hadn't meant to make this moment awkward he was just so happy.

Mike's cheeks flamed as his apprentice kissed his cheek. Of coarse Alex meant nothing by it, not anything Mike wished he would mean. Mike had a crush on his rookie, it was ridiculous because there was no way Alex Riley swung this way. Mike shook his head, The Miz did not blush, not even when Alex kissed his cheek...Kay maybe just a little.

Alex grinned when Mike someone who was so cocky and confident on screen Mike was pretty shy and adorable backstage.

Did the blushing mean he had liked it? Should Alex take a chance and do something else? He wouldn't lie, he had a bit of a teeny tiny, miniscule crush on his mentor... well maybe a little more than a crush...

Mike sniffled and and hugged Alex, he was bouncing with joy. HE WAS THE CHAMP! He had the right to be cocky but at the moment, he was just happy and comfortable back here with his rookie, his friend.

Mike wished he was more.

Oh screw it. If he creeped Mike out with this then he'd just blame it on the fact that he was just so excited. Or he wasn't thinking clearly. He grabbed Mike's face and smashed their lips together.

Mike was surprised t say to least but he still kissed back eagerly, his hands on Alex's shoulders for support.

Yes, Mike was definitely not pushing him away.

He entangled his fingers in Mike's short brown locks.

Mike moaned into the kiss as he tried to press closer to Alex, his belt slipping from his fingers as he got lost in the feeling of Alex's lips on his.

Alex knew it was stupid but he didn't want to drop it. He took it from Mike and gently sat it on the floor. He then lifted Mike's legs around his waist and held him up against the wall, not breaking the kiss.

Mike groaned as Alex picked him up, his legs flying around Alex's waist. He silently thanked Alex for take care of his belt as there mouths molded together.

Alex broke the kiss and ignored the small whimper as he took Mike's earlobe in between his teeth.

"Now, since you've just become champion, I think you need to be rewarded... wouldn't you agree?" Alex whispered.

Mike whimpered in disappointment as Alex pulled away but it soon stopped as Alex tugged on his eat lobe, his shuddered and nodded. He was the champ he did deserve a reward.

"Yes, and it needs to be an awesome reward Alex, do you have an awesome reward for me? Is it awesome enough for the demon of desire? Hmmmm?"

"Oh I think you'll enjoy it." Alex whispered suggestively. "I think it just might be awesome enough for you."

Mike grinned, his arms locking behind Alex's neck.

"I would like my reward then Alex, if it really is awesome enough for me."

He was teasing Alex, he knew it would be awesome."

"Well would you like it right here right now? Or you want to get back to the hotel?"

Mike bit his lip.

"Hotel, no one is going to see this but me." He growled as he gathered his things, the belt cradled in one arm as he went to the truck.

No one would see Alex in the heat of passion but him because after tonight, Alex was his.

Alex smirked, quickly following him out the door and to the truck.

God he was getting way too excited...

Mike was even more excited. Alex was driving so Mike made himself comfy in the passenger side. He looked at Alex as he undid his own pant's and pulled his erection through his boxer's. He slowly stroked himself as he looked at his rookie hungrily. His tongue slowly wetting his lips.

Mike looked like a total sex kitten and it was all for Alex.

Alex eyed Mike's member hungrily.

The car swerved.

"Goddamnit Mike I'm going to crash this car."

Mike whined.

He was already so hard and he had only just begun to touch himself. If Alex wanted kinky he should see what Mike did at the hotel with his toys with Alex on his mind the whole time.

"Do I gotta stop?" Mike groaned as his thumb ran over the head of Mikes sensitive member.

"If you want us to make it home alive then yes." Alex said. He reached over and gave Mike's cock one good tug.

"I'll take real good care of ya if you hold off on that til we get to the hotel."

Mike gave a loud moan as Alex touched him. That man would never know how long he had been waiting for that. Mike grumbled but he did tuck himself back into his boxers and do up his pants.

"Thank you." Alex murmured as he pulled up to the hotel. He practically ran out of the car dragging Mike with him.

Mike jerked away only long enough to get his belt, he had plans for his belt tonight. He quickly caught up to Alex and as quick as the door opened Mike's lips were attached to Alex's.

Alex moaned into Mike's mouth. He was so irresistible. So sexy. So... awesome.

Mike pulled back and grinned at his soon to be lover.

"I want my 'awesome' reward"

"Oh you'll get it." Alex smirked. "In due time. Now strip for me." Alex grinned.

Mike sat his belt on the tale as he stripped slowly, wiggling his perfectly shaped firm ass at Alex. Mike finally slipped his boxer's off, the front of them damp with the precum that leaked from Mike's erection. Mike then took his belt and fastened it around his waist, this was how Alex was going to fuck him, he was going to wear his belt, he WAS the champ after all.

"Hell, I thought there was nothing sexier than watching you in the ring... I was wrong. SO SO WRONG." Alex grunted at the sight of Mike wearing nothing but that belt around his waist. He undressed himself, then grabbed Mike pulling him down on the bed.

Mike had a Cheshire grin on his face as Alex told him just how sexy he was in all his naked glory with HIS championship title hugging his hips. Mike laid on the bed with Alex on top of him.

"When ever you lose that thing I'm so buying you a fake one." Alex groaned as the cold belt pressed against his chest.

Mike laughed before whispering in Alex's ear.

"How do you want this? Do you want me to ride you so you can see my belt, see your champion as I bounce up and down on your thick cock? Or I can be on my hands and knees, my ass in the air all for you Alex. Or I can have it on my back, you can still see your champion as you pound into me. Or better yet do you want me against the cold wall so everyone can hear as my back its the wooden frame as you take me and make me yours?"

"Oh they all sound so fuckin good." Alex groaned, cock hardening even more if that was possible.

"But I'll have you against the wall." He smirked.

"Then what are you waiting for Alex? Your champion on growing impatient." Mike ground there erections together.

Alex moaned, standing and pulling Mike with him. He smirked as he pushed Mike against the wall.

"Now, does my champion want prepped?"

Mike thought it over, he like it rough but a little prep would not kill him, he had not had any since realizing he was in love with his rookie and that was so many months ago.

"Yes, your champion wants just a little prep."

"Alright then." Alex wet two fingers thoroughly before inserting one inside Mike.

Mike groaned as the finger worked him. It was uncomfortable for only a moment before Mike was used to it and dying to have the digit buried deeper inside if him.

Alex moved the finger around a bit before inserting the second. He scissored them inside of Mike for a while then asked.

"Is that alright?"

Mike had said only a little prep.

Mike nodded, he was ready. He made sure the title was straight and on securely.

Alex laughed as Mike adjusted the belt. But he aligned himself with Mike's hole and locked eyes with him as he pushed in.

Mike let out a throaty groan as he rested his forehead against Alex's. He waited and let the pain pass by him before telling Alex that his champion, his demon of desire, wanted him to move."

Alex didn't have to be asked twice. He slowly pumped his hips into Mike's tight heat feeling the cold touch of the belt.

Mike let out a variety of different sounds, he meowed and groaned and moaned and whimpered and grunted and made little 'oooohs' and 'ahhhhs' It was a melody of porn that came from the one man sex kitten. Mike's hands wrapped around Alex's neck as his back thudded against the wall every time Alex pumped into him.

Alex's hands were placed on the wall on either side of Mike's head as he pistoned in and out of him. His thrusts became deeper and harder as he whispered dirty things in Mike's ear.

"H-Harder!" Mike ordered, his leg wrapping even tighter around Alex's waist as Alex fucked him. The feeling of this man filling him so completely, hitting his prostate every time.

"You want it harder, you got it." Alex grunted and gave his hardest thrust yet, making Mike's back slam against the wall.

Mike hiss as his back smacked against the hard wall but the pain was soon forgotten as Alex's stabbed that sweet bundle of fuck that was buried deep inside of him.

Alex aimed for Mike's prostate again and again. Succesfully hitting it every other time he plunged in.

"Fuck! A-Alex, imma come!"

He was so close, just a few more thrusts and he would not be able to hold anymore.

"Then come for me Mikey. Squirt all over my fuckin hand." Alex grunted, grabbing

mike's cock firmly.

The threw his head back and screamed his rookies name as he came, spurting his seeds all over Alex's hand and his shiny gold championship belt.

Alex groaned loudly as he too came, filling his mentor to the brim. He was panting heavily as a grin claimed his features. He took the belt off of Mike's waist and eyed the cum covered thing before licking it clean, tongue tracing over the large W, eyes on Mike the whole time.

Mike shuddered as he watched his rookie clean his belt. He could have come a rare second time at just the erotic sight if he had not been so spent. His knees could no longer hold him as he slid down the wall, a bonless mass as he basked in the after glow of there coupling.

Alex smirked and although his knees were too weak, he scooped Mike up and carried him to the bed. He laid him down and curled up beside him.

Mike shivered and pulled the blanket around them. He snuggled up to Alex and let his head rest on his rookies chest.

"That certainly was an awesome reward."

"Told ya it would be... now if ya keep that belt and make me proud there will be plenty more of them.." Alex smirked wrapping an arm around Mike's waist.

Mike paused before rolling over on top of his new lover with a smirk before purring.

"Is that it Alex? Is that all you wanted? You wanted to fuck a champion?"

If that was why then he would have to step his game up and keep this belt.

"Well to be honest, I've wanted to do this for a while. I figured this was a good excuse to do so." Alex smiled.

Mike grinned and peppered kissed on Alex's chest.

"I have want it too Alex, you don't know how sexy you are, cheering me on."

"Nah, I knew I was pretty sexy." Alex laughed, hooking his arms around Mike's waist and flipping him around so Alex was on top of him. He kissed his lips softly.

Mike nipped at Alex's bottom lip. "Well you are learning from the demon of desire so at least some of my over all sexiness must had rubbed off on you."

"True, I wasn't nearly this sexy until I met you." Alex purred.

"Not this sexy but you sure as hell had me looking you over."

Mike leaned up and tugged on Alex's ear lobe.

"Now did I? Well I've been a mizfit since the day you started." Alex smirked. "Even with the capris and that adorable hat you used to wear."

Mike snorted.

"I looked like a sexy idiot."

He laughed at himself when he saw the play back.

"Yes, but a VERY, sexy idiot." Alex grinned, tracing a finger down Mike's jaw.

Mike nodded.

"Who would have though that, that sexy idiot would hold the championship one day?"

"I did. I always knew you were championship material. From day one." Alex smirked.

"Well that makes one of us." He beamed, he had never thought he would hold that title.

"So... we gonna be more than just fuck buddies...?" Alex asked, trying not to act as hopeful as he was inside.

"Yes." He beamed but the smile faltered for a moment.

"Unless there's someone else."

He tried to hid the jealousy and disappointment, already jumping to the conclusion that Alex had other boyfriends.

"There isn't. Well I've been casually fucking someone but I'll drop em in a heartbeat for you..." Alex blushed slightly.

Mike frowned, jealousy made his blood boil and a snake coil in his belly. Mike Mizanin was never a possessive person, never really jealous. That is until he met Alex Riley.

"Who?"

Alex grimaced. He didn't think Mike would like this.

"John... Morrison." He said softly. He knew Mike and John had a lot of history together.

Mike growled, rolled away from Alex, and sat up in a huff.

John Morrison.

John Randal Hennigan.

He had been Mike's bestfriend.

He had been Mike's lover.

He had cheated on Mike with John Cena

"Mike i don't know if you'll care but... I was only fucking him cause he was helping me with how to get your attention. And once I did, what you liked in a man." Alex said shyly.

Mike frowned, his forehead creased as his eye brow furrowed.

"What did he tell you Alex." Mike growled.

"Well to get your attention, he said I had to prove I was worth keeping around on NXT. When I got eliminated I thought I had no chance but then you signed me to that personal services contract. John said there was a reason for that. He said you weren't ready to have my leave. So you saw something in me. Then that's when we started doing more than just talking. I let him top me and show me how you'd want to be treated in bed..."

Mike's blood boiled.

"So how do I like it huh? What does he have you thinking?"

Morrison was a conniving bastard. He probably fed Alex some cheap bullshit to get him in bed.

"He said you liked it rough. Real rough. It hurt to be honest with you..." Now he was beginning to doubt John. He'd just wanted to be rough with someone. How could Alex not have seen it before?

"God I'm so STUPID." He growled, grabbing a fistful of sheets.

Mike grit his teeth. John had hurt Alex and Alex let him because he thought it would help him. Mike would make John pay for this.

He looked at Alex and sigh.

"The bastard hurt you?"

"A bit. But don't worry." The truth was Alex was torn in several places. John had done it numerous times claiming Alex did not have it right yet. He needed to get it perfect if he wanted Mike.

"How many times did you let him fuck you? And let me tell you Alex, I don't like being lied too. Did he tell you that when he fucked me half the time I made him stop because he hurt me so bad I was crying? Did he tell you it was okay to cheat on me?"

Mike was fuming.

"A few..." Ten at least.

"And no... he didn't mention that."

"Alex, Dont lie to me. I know you know how many times he has fucked you because it had been a while and I know how many times he fucked me. And did you ever wonder why I dont like him? Why it makes my blood boil to look at him?"

Mike was still not over having John cheat on him.

"At least ten..." Alex sighed. "And I just assumed it was a bad breakup."

Angry tears pricked at Mike's eyes. Morrison was going to fucking pay for this.

"If this is what he made you think I like then why weren't you that rough?"

"I couldn't hurt you as bad as it hurt me..." Alex sighed.

Mike nodded and leaned his head on Alex's shoulder. He had plans for after Alex went to bed.

"I'm sorry. Well I'll definitely never do it again after tonight. I have you now, there is no need anyway."

"There was no need in the first place."

Mike snapped.

"I noticed you from day one and Morrison don't know shit about making me happy or what I like."

"Well I thought there was no way the Miz would want some rookie. I wanted help. I was stupid."

Mike sighed but gave a small smile.

"Yes you were. Couldn't you have gone to Jake?"

Mike had only been with Jake and John in the business and John cheated on him. He and Jake would have lasted but Jake went to Smack Down and those two roster barley were ever in the same place at the same time.

"He's on Smackdown and I've never met him. Didn't even know you'd been with him."

Mike pouted.

"He is better than Morrison."

Mike smiled fondly as he remembered Jake, Big, strong, sweet, speech impaired Jake.

"Well I know that... NOW." Alex sighed.

Mike would deal with it.

"You didn't know any better. Its okay."

He moved to sit in Alex's lap.

Alex wrapped his arms around Mike, laying his head on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Your mine now Riley, Morrison touches you I go to jail for murder."

He pouted, too bad he was dead serious.

"I won't let him touch me again. I'm a one man kind of guy Mike. Unlike him."

Mike hissed.

"What do you know about that?"

What did people tell his new lover.

"You just told me he cheated on you..." Alex said.

"Yes but im sure you have heard things? There is a lot of gossip in the locker room." Mike told him with narrowed eyes.

Alex shrugged.

"Nothing more than the obvious... that John is a whore."

They had been together for two years when Mike walked in and found him and Cena together in HIS and John's bed.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you... But just know that I will NEVER cheat on you."

Mike frowned and looked up at Alex. He didn't know if he should believe him but he wanted to. He was in love with Alex, he had been for a long time.

"Mike, you can even go ask my old lovers. I was completely faithful." Alex sighed.

"I don't need to. I trust you Alex."

Mike put a hand behind Alex's neck and kissed him.

"I'm glad you do." Alex smiled against his new lover's lips.

Mike pushed Alex down and curled up beside him. Waiting for Alex to go to sleep.

Alex smiled and soon his soft snores filled the room, his arms still around Mike.

Mike carefully slipped out of Alex's strong arms and got dressed before leaving the room. It took him a while but he finally did find the room he was looking for.

John Morrison looked up from his magazine as a knock came a his door. He looked over to his clock and wondered who could be at his door at this time of night but he just shrugged it off and the tissue he was holding on the flood with the rest. John answered his door only to get a fist to his pretty boy face. John stumbled and fell on his ass giving Mike the chance to straddle his hips and begin to rain punches down on him.

"You mother fucking whore! If you ever fucking talk to Alex, if you ever touch him or hurt him again I will fucking kill your skank ass!" Mike continues to pelt him with his fists for a long while. John tried to block his face but by the time Mike had gotten up his face was already bruised and bloodied.

"S-Sorry." John whimpered.

Mike just hissed and spat on him. "Shut the fuck up!"

He left the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Morrison nothing more than a bloody heap on the floor.

Alex woke up and noticed his arms were empty.

Had Mike left him already?

He got up and checked the bathroom and everything before panicking.

Mike took the time to stand out side and calm himself down before finding somewhere to clean his bloody knuckles off before going back to his and Alex's room.

"Mike, you're back." Alex heaved a sigh of relief. "You worried me."

Mike rose a brow.

"What? Did you think this was a one night stand and I just left? I needed fresh air. I was hot."

"Okay... I was just paranoid." Alex blushed.

Mike smiled and kissed Alex's cheek.

"Alex, I have waited way too long for this. I am not letting it go."

"Mike..." Alex asked. "Wh-why do you smell like John?" That smell was very familiar to Alex by now.

Mike crinkled his nose and sniffed himself.

"I do NOT smell like John."

But he did.

"You smell exactly like him Mike. Trust me. I KNOW." A mixture of chocolate and cheap cologne. Alex used to find the smell soothing now it disgusted him.

"I don't smell like that! I know what he smells like. I smell like me."

Mike was hoping Alex would let it go.

"No Mike. You smell like him. You normally smell like cinnamon and newly cut grass." Alex inhaled that scent ever chance he got. "And you'd probably still smell like sex."

Mike sniffled himself again.

"I was not wearing these clothes before or after we had sex. And I dont smell like that bastard." Mike insisted.

"You do too Mike. Stop lying to me. You left and went to his room. Now whatever you did there is bothering me. I want to know what."

Mike growled "I didn't do anything with him. Not a damn thing."

He didn't want to tell Alex what he had done.

Alex had no clue what Mike had done.

"Damnit Mike. Didja let him fuck you? Were you mad I did so you went and did it again? What Mike? Just tell me!"

Mike snarled. "I did not let that mother fucker put his hands on me damnit! That was out of line Riley!"

"Well how am I supposed to know? You won't fucking tell me anything!" Alex growled.

"Well damnit Alex, maybe there is nothing to tell! Ever think of that one!" Mike grit his teeth.

"There is obviously something to tell Mike! You reek of him!" Alex fumed.

"What? DO you want me to say im so spiteful that I went to his room got on my back for him? Want me to say I spread my legs in a heart beat? Want me to say I let him fuck me? Well im so sorry BECAUSE I DIDNT!"

"I believe you! But you sure as hell did something! But apparently you don't trust me enough to tell me so what ever!" Alex grumbled, getting dressed.

"And just where in the hell are you going?"

Surely Alex was not leaving because of this.

"I am going to Morrison's fucking room and asking him what you did and why you were over there. And depending on the answer I am beating the fuck out of him."

"Gah, Alex damnit! Why would you do that? You are not leaving!" Mike stood in front of the door. If Alex though Mike had cheated on him then why would he beat Morrison and not Mike?

"I'll be back, again depending on his answer." Alex gently pushed past Mike and towards Morrison's room. He had the number memorized.

Morrison had just gotten of the ground and looked at his blue, black and purple, bloody face.

"Open the goddamn door!" Alex growled, pounding on John's door.

John was to scared to open the door, he did NOT want to piss Mike off again. He ignored it. Mike grabbed Alex's arm and pulled. "Come your ass back here."

Alex had a spare key to John's room in his pocket.

He pulled it out and opened the door, gasping when he saw John's brusied and bloody body.

John squeaked and back up to the wall, staring at Mike with frightened eyes.

"Y-you did that to him?" Alex asked, turning back to Mike.

"No Alex, I came over here to fuck him like you thought, im a whore like that. No, my imaginary friend bob did this."

Morrison whimpered.

"Shut up John." Alex snapped. "You deserved this for what how you used me. I just wish I could have done it." He slammed the door shut and pulled Mike back to their room.

Mike stomped into the room and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He needed to take a shower, he did reek of John and it pissed him off. He turned the water on and stripped out of his clothes.

Alex walked in after him. He placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed his lips deeply.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." He murmured.

Mike smiled and hugged Alex tightly.

"I couldn't let him get away with hurting you."

Alex gave a small smile but it faded.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping with him. I just like you so much and..." Alex sighed simply hugging Mike.

"You should be sorry for that. I would NEVER cheat on anyone especially you. I have liked you for such a long time, you just don't know. I couldnt believe you lowered me to John's level."

"I'm sorry." Alex looked down. "I didn't want to think that. That is just naturally where a person's mind goes to when their lover smells like someone else."

"I told you I was going to make him pay for hurting you. I did. I smell Mike him, im sorry. I was on top of him beating his ass."

"It's fine. I'm just a bit paranoid... I just like you too much to ignore it when you smell like another man." Alex blushed.

"And im oddly okay with that, at least you like me enough to care."

Mike kissed Alex's neck.

"I like you enough to kill anyone who touches you." Alex smirked.

"Really? I highly doubt you would kill but im sure you could beat there ass like I just did Morrison's."

"Depends how they touched you. If someone hurt you I'd definitely kill them and if someone tried to cop a feel well I'd kill them too. Definitely kill." Alex laughed.

Mike laughed, he was going to have a good time with this. He already loved Alex, he just couldnt say it yet.

But Alex loved Mike too. He just refused to scare him away by saying that. Plus that would basically be giving Mike his heart to break.

"Mine."

Alex was is now and he would personally kill anyone who tried to take him away.

"Yours..." And Alex did not mind that one bit... not at all.

Mike grinned ans hopped into his arms, his legs around Alex's waist much like they had been when they were making love.

Alex stared at the belt laying on the bed.

"Y'know, if people knew what had been done with that belt tonight I don't think they'd want it as much." Alex laughed.

"Pfst, come on. The two sexiest men in the world fucked in that belt, It would be the most wanted thing in the world.

Alex laughed.

"I don't want them to want it. I want to keep it." Alex pouted.

"We'll have it for a while."

Mike was not so sure because Randy Orton was going to be pissed off and wanting pay back.

"Yes we will. Even if I cause you to lose by DQ we will keep it." Alex smirked.

"See now, they will band you from ring side like Nexus and there will be no one to hop around outside of the ring and cheer me on."

"Aww, well I'll just have to be more sneaky than Nexus then won't I?" Alex smirked.

"Can you pull that off?" Mike pouted. "I need my own personal cheer leader."

"I'll only do it when you're really in danger of losing." Alex said. "Like after an RKO." Alex kissed his forehead.

"Where were you when I lost the United States Championship because of Daniel and his LaBell lock?" Mike pouted.

Alex frowned.

"I let you lose that belt because I knew you were destined to get this one." He smirked.

Mike nodded but frowned, he had cried so hard that night and The Miz did NOT cry like that. He just didn't but it had been heart breaking for him to lose his belt, especially to Daniel.

"It's alright Mikey." Alex cooed. "You don't need that lame belt anymore. You've moved on to bigger and better things." He smiled.

"Yeah, say its lame now but when you hold that belt Alex, you will know why it hurts to lose it." Mike pouted and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not saying it didn't hurt. Hell, it hurt me when you lost it. But you don't need it anymore."

"Maybe not." Mike shrugged and then remembered what he had been doing, he had been trying to wash away Morrison's scent.

"Mind if I help ya?" Alex smirked, grabbing the soap from Mike.

"Nope, not at all and later you are going to make sure I don't smell like him anymore."

"Alright." Alex grinned. He stripped down as well and got in the shower with Mike.

Mike let the water run over him and relax his aching muscles. His back to Alex as he waited for Alex to wash him.

Alex began washing his new lover. Slowly, hotly, occasionally leaning foreward to nip at Mike's neck or ear.

Mike groaned.

"Do you want round two Riley?"

If Alex kept on that's what he was going to get.

"I wouldn't mind that." Alex chuckled, arms snaking around Mike's waist. "You're too damn sexy not to do this to." Alex sucked on his neck again.

Mike moaned and pressed back against his lover

"I know I am."

He grinned and wondered what Alex would think about his toys.

Alex traced a finger down a protruding vein on Mike's cock with a grin.

"Alex," Mike breathed. "Do you like toys?"

He had a small collection of them in his bag.

Alex gasped in mock shock.

"Now, I know little Mike Mizanin is not into toys?" He smirked. "But in all honesty, I do enjoy toys every once in a while."

Mike grinned and turned around.

"What kind of toys catch your eye?"

He had handkuffs.

He had gags.

He had cock rings.

He had dildos.

He had simple vibrators.

Then he had vibrating dildos.

He had a whip.

He would have so much more if he could find it.

"I personally like whips..." Alex grinned mischeviously as images flashed through his mind of what Mike could do to him with a whip. He was slightly masochistic.

"I have whips, hell I even have a paddle."

He seriously did though.

Just the thought of that made Alex's cock harden.

"Would you be opposed to using them... on me?" Alex whispered, biting Mike's earlobe again.

Mike groaned.

"Hell no, your being...Naughty, you deserve a spanking"

Oh coarse he wouldn't hurt Alex.

"I do. Please... spank me Mikey." Alex whispered, smirking.

Mike grinned and smack Alex's ass before running to his suit case and getting out his toys, he brought them all back to the bathroom, he put the by the sink, all except the whip and the paddle.

Alex moaned when Mike spanked him. It stung but felt so fucking good. Who knew sweet, innocent little Mike could be so kinky? He grinned at the toys.

Mike crossed his arms and slung Alex around, pushing him up against the wall before taking the paddle in hand.

"Your a bad boy, and bad boys need to be punished." He hissed as he brought the paddle down on Alex's ass.

Alex hissed loudly in pain.

"Oh fuck Mike. Yes I've been naughty! Punish me!" He grunted.

Mike hit him again, harder and then he bit Alex's shoulder.

"What did you do to deserve this punishment? I wanna here the filthy mouth tell me what you did!" Hit him much, much harder.

Alex's eyes swam with tears of pain and pleasure.

He didn't know what he had done but this punishment could not stop. He was enjoying it far too much. He racked his brain.

"I fucked Morrison remember!" He screamed. Sure, let's go with that. An angry Mike hitting him would hurt much worse. "Yeah Mike picture Morrison pounding into me! I told him to do that! Punish me for it!"

Mike growled, he was really pissed again, not only pissed but hurt shown in his eyes as he hit Alex as hard as he could before picking up his whip and snapping it in the air.

Alex screamed out in pain, hand clenching into a fist. Mike was a professional wrestler. As hard as he could was pretty fucking hard. Alex shuddered as the whip snapped in the air.

Mike had to remember to control himself. He was about to go fucking kill Morrison. He snapped the whip against Alex's back, leaving a nice red streak.

Alex cried out. He whimpered. The whip fucking hurt. And he loved it.

"Harder! I'm a bad boy!" He screamed.

Mike did it again, bringing the whip down harder on his lovers back. He would only do so much, he refused t break the skin.

"Oh god!" Alex moaned, that hurt so fucking good. He eyed the rest of the toys on the counter.

Mike put the whip down.

"Alright, im not hitting you anymore. What else do you want bitch?"

Yes, Alex was his bitch.

"I'm your bitch?" Alex raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Now let me get this straight. Who fucked who an hour ago?"

"Who is up against the wall getting his ass whipped and screaming for more?"

Mike shot back.

"Touche." Alex shrugged. "I don't care what you do but do SOMETHING." Alex groaned.

Mike smirked as he looked over his toys and picked out his hand kuffs and his pink gag. He turned the water off and took Alex to the bed before throwing him on it and kufing his hands and feet to the bed posts before straddling him and putting the gag in his mouth.

Alex let out a small whimper. What was Mike doing? He was slightly frightened... yet intrigued.

Mike went back and picked out his favorite vibrating dildo and his favorite cock ring before going back to Alex. He paused before pumping Alex's cock a time or two and then slipping the cock ring over the head and sliding it down into the shaft. He nodded to himself before going to fetch his luke warm lube. Mike lubed to fingers up before gently working on inside his lover.

Alex whimpered, shaking his head vigorously at the cock ring. He was so hard it hurt. He could cum any minute, well he couldn't now.

Mike soon added another finger, making sure to stretch his lover as he placed kisses on the inside of Alex's thigh. When he though Alex was ready he picked up his vibrating dildo and drizzled some lube on it before carefully working it inside Alex's tight heat. Mike let it sit there for a long moment before finally turning it on and letting it send vibrations through out his lovers body as it pressed against his prostate.

Alex wanted to scream out in ecstasy but the gag prevented him from doing so. That vibrator was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He needed to cum. He whimpered at Mike.

Mike laughed evilly and sat there, stroking himself as he moved the vibrator in and out of his lover.

Alex's back arched up as he whimpered. A silent tear of ecstasy slid down his cheek.

He looked down at his throbbing cock then up at Mike.

"Naww, does my bad boy want to cum? Do you really deserve your release?"

Alex nodded vigorously, whimpering yet again.

God, it hurt...

Mike bit his lip and climbed on top of Alex, he carefully removed the cock ring and without any prep he impaled himself on Alex's cock. He wanted Alex to cum inside him. He reached back and once again moved the dildo with shaky hands before letting himself bounce on his lovers think member.

Alex attempted a scream and gagged as he came hard. The hardest he ever had. He kept spilling a ridiculous amount of the sticky white liquid. His back arching up into Mike. He writhed and tugged against his cuffs, gagging repeatedly as he tried to scream.

Mike threw his head back as he stilled, wanting Alex to shoot his load deep inside of him. His hand still moved the dildo as he constricted his walls around Alex, milking him for all he was worth.

Alex continued spurting his seed inside Mike for a good minute or two. He had no idea how all that had been held up inside him. He climaxed over and over until he collapsed, giving one last weak tug against the cuffs.

Mike savored the filling of Alex shooting his seeds inside of him before slowly getting up, Alex's cock leaving his ass with a very wet 'plop'. Mike was still painfully hard as he gently removed the dildo from his lover before undoing the kuffs and then doing away with the gag. He then went to clean his things off before casually sitting down, his legs spread as he shoved the dildo inside himself roughing, turning it on and with a rough hand, he fucking himself.

Alex glanced over at his lover. He would have taken over the job himself but he was far too tired. He groaned, covering his eyes. He coudln't get hard again.

Mike moaned his lovers name as he worked the dildo in and out of his tight passage.

Alex whimpered covering his ears too, humming a tune to himself.

Mike panted and meowed as he arched his back.

It felt so good and this was normal for him.

"A-Alex." He whimpered, it was always his rookies name he groaned.

"WE ARE WILD AND YOUNG!" Alex sang louder, off tune. That damn NXT song refused to get out of his head anyway.

Mike sighed as he continued to fuck himself, his turned the intensity on the vibrator up and gasped in delight as it stuck his prostate.

"WE HAVE JUST BEGUN!" Alex screeched, not daring to open his eyes.

"Oh, Alex."

Mike moaned as he continued to roughing fuck himself, he did like it rough one in a while. He had his moods. Sometimes he wanted it gentle then he wanted his brain fucked out.

"OH WE ARE WILD AND YOUNG! WE HAVE JUST BEGUN!" Alex screamed. "LA LA LA!"

"S-So good, right there!"

He moaned to himself as he rocked his hips, his erection bouncing as he did so.

"Fuck this." Alex grunted, rolling over and straddling Mike replacing the vibrator with his own semi hard cock.

Mike blinked and then laughed.

"Your not even hard Alex, you cant fuck me like this? Sorry I was being noisy, imma screamer."

"You're fucking making me hard." Alex growled and sure enough he was getting harder by the minute.

"Like I said, im sorry but im a screamer and every day since I met you t has been your name I call when I did this."

"That's only making me harder. So let me fuck you, so we are both satisfied." Alex grunted.

Mike smiled.

"Then fuck me, what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing now that you have shut up." Alex smirked and pounded into Mike.

"So you dont what me to call you name when I come Alex?"

Mike smirked.

"I never said that." Alex grunted, kissing Mike roughly.

The kiss was lip bruising, their teeth clanking together as Alex roughly fucked Mike. Mike groaned in pained bliss.

"You are so fucking tight and I love you Michael Mizanin." Alex moaned, quickly covering his mouth.

Mike's eye snapped open and he caught Alex's face in his hands.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything." Alex bit his lower lip, looking down, at anywhere but Mike's eyes.

"Kevin Kiley you look me in the eyes and tell me what you just said."

He needed to make sure.

"I`said... I love you..." Alex whispered softly.

Mike stared at him before kissing him softly and pushing down, telling ALex to move. "Say it again."

"I love you..." Alex whispered again. "Don't feel like you have to say it back. I know it's so soon and I probably freaked you out with that and I'm sorry..."

Mike whimpered and moved his own hips slowly, it was gentle.

"S-Say it again, I wanna hear it."

He had been waiting to hear this for so long and he thought he never would sometimes.

"I love you Mike Mizanin..." Alex still said it softly, but with a bit more confidence.

Mike moved his hips, he was making love now instead of fucking.

"Again!"

"I love you Michael Mizanin!" Alex screamed it this time.

Mike picked up the pace he nodded and a few moments later he asked again.

"Who do you love?"

"Michael Gregory Mizanin." Alex replied firmly.

"Who do you belong to?" Mike looked into his eyes pleadingly as he made love to his rookie for the

"You. Kevin Kiley belongs to Michael Mizanin!" Alex moaned.

Mike Was about to come, he could feel it. He could release if only Alex would say it one more time.

"Again, tell me you love me!"

"I love you Michael Gregory Mizanin!" Alex screamed.

Mike came hard, tears spilling down his cheeks as he spurted all over his stomach and rested his head against Alex's chest.

"I-I love you too, Kevin Kiley. "

ALex smiled, this was the first time Mike said it back.

"Y-you do?"

Mike nodded and hugged Alex, not ever wanting to pull away.

"I have loved you for so long."

"M-me too." Alex nodded, kissing the top of Mike's head.

Mike sighed and peppered Alex's chest with kisses.

He would not mind at all if Alex never pull out of him.

Alex reluctantly pulled out of Mike.

"I love you..." He whispered again.

Mike grinned brightly and hugged Alex around the waist.

"I love you too Alex."

Alex grinned.

The WWE champion was in love with him. What more could he ask for?


End file.
